


Ba Humbug

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The reader hates Christmas, so her very sweet boyfriend sets out to change her mind. Just a short little blurb
Relationships: Barry Allen/You





	Ba Humbug

You hated Christmas.

You hated the snow, the people, the holiday spirit, you hated it all. Your uncle called you scrooge and it only added to your hatred of the holiday. Of course, no one could blame you. You could trace all your worst memories back to different Christmases over the years.

The day your mom had died. The day your puppy had run away. The day you found out you were adopted. Hell, your boyfriend had dumped you on a Christmas. So, to put it in terms they would understand, ba humbug.

“(Y/N)!” Barry ran into your room, the excitement clear on his face. He looked like a child and you couldn’t help but to laugh.

“What’s going on?”

“Its snowing!” He exclaimed

“Gross.” You groaned, scrunching up your nose.

“Oh come on,” he sighed “come make a snow angel with me, maybe a snowman too.”

“Have fun Barry.” You said, pretending not to hear. You almost felt bad as he left, deflated. Almost.

“Guess what tomorrow is.” Barry grinned, coming to sit next to you at the table.

“Friday?” You guessed.

“Its Christmas eve eve!” He grinned.

“Okay?” You said in confusion.

“How are you not excited?” He asked in exasperation.

“Why would I be?” You asked in return.

“What, do you hate Christmas or something?” He asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Yea, did you not know that?” You said. The way his jaw dropped was enough of an answer for you.

“How can you hate Christmas?” He asked.

So you told him. You told him every sad detail of your Christmas curse, and by the end you could see his Christmas spirit was long gone.

“I…” he tried.

“All my Christmases ended in disaster.” You stated “So, I decided that if I just stopped celebrating, bad things would stop happening.”

“Have they?”

“For the most part.”

“Not all your Christmases are doomed.”

“Yea, sure Bar. Sure.”

“Barry?” You questioned the beaming boy in front of you. It was seven in the morning and he was dressed in nothing but his pajamas and a big grin.

“Get in the car.” He said,

“I’m not even dre-”

“No time, now come on!” He exclaimed. He let you lock up your house, thankfully, before pulling you to the passenger seat.

“Where are we going?” you asked “and will there be coffe?”

“Whatever you want.” He chuckled.

In little time you were pulling up to the home he’d grown up in, Joe and Iris waiting on the front porch. Joe held clothing and Iris held a tray of cookies.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” You asked.joe simply shoved the Santa Claus dress dress into your hands and Iris handed you a cookie. They left the two of you almost immediately and didn’t explain themselves at all.

“Barry, w-”

“Welcome,” he said dramatically “to your winter wonderland.”

He opened the door to reveal what, even you hat do admit, was an absolutely adorable winter set up. He’d made a blanket fort throughout the living room and placed Christmas foods onto the table. Gingerbread houses could be spotted in the dining room and whole thing was lined with fairy lights. Fake snow littered the floor as you walked inside.

“What did you-”

“I know that you hate Christmas.” He said “You have ever reason to, I understamd. But, I just wanted to show you that not every Christmas is bad.”

“Barry.” You sighed. Your chest ached and you knew, unmistakably so, that your heart was melting

“Don’t say anything.” He smiled, biting his lip “let the mistletoe toe speak for you.”

You giggled as he pulled out a piece of mistletoe and held it above himself. You nuzzled into his neck and wrapped your arms around him.

“I don’t need a reason to kiss my insanely cute boyfriend.” You grinned at him. He leaned down, brushing his nose against yours sweetly. You took advantage of his close proximity and pecked his lips.

“Merry Christmas.” He smiled before pressing a firm kiss to your lips.

“Mmm,” you hummed “it is a very merry Christmas.”


End file.
